


Photographs and Teddy Bears

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crying, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill misses Georgie, Stan just wants to help.





	Photographs and Teddy Bears

Bill sits on his bedroom floor in front of his closet. He may not be allowed in Georgie’s room, but he still goes in there. Before him lies a box of some things he’d taken to look at. He knows the need is probably weird and irrational, but he can’t help but go through with it. 

Maybe it’s self destructive, maybe it’s healing. He won’t know until he’s older. He leafs through the Polaroids, chewing his lip against a watery smile when he gets to a few of he and his brother at the park together. He remembers that day perfectly, the wave of emotion brings a small wave of tears to his eyes that he hastily wipes away.

He’s supposed to meet his friends in a while, but his gaze is stuck on the box and his limbs feel frozen in place, he can’t get up just yet.

He slowly makes his way through the box as he has to, finally reaching a small plush bear. Its very obviously well loved, and Mrs. Denbrough had stitched Georgie’s name into it in the case of him losing it. The bear had always been Georgie’s favorite before he- Bill can’t even let the thought cross his mind.

He squeezes the worn bear in his hands before clutching it to his chest, biting the inside of his lip to try and stop it to no avail. He ducks his head down to his chest, his shoulders shaking with each quivering breath.

He hears a knock, he looks up just as his bedroom door opens. He freezes in place, taking a few moments to shove the bear away in the box and try to swipe away all the oncoming tears. Standing in the doorframe is none other than Stanley Uris. The boy that is Bill’s- boyfriend? He himself isn’t even sure yet, but he hopes for the affirmative.

“Bill, are- are you okay?” Stan asks, his confidence in going to get him wavering. He’d just wanted to walk with him to the arcade together, not walk in on something he hadn’t.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, sw-swear,” he responds quickly, wiping under his eyes a little more hastily than before. He doesn’t want to worry anyone, he’s not supposed to really.

“Why are you crying?” Stan asks, stepping forward finally, crouching next to the boy and putting what he hopes is a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I d-don’t know what you’re t-talking about, I’m n-not crying, I don’t cr-cry,” he says defensively, burying his face in his hands completely to hide the tears. 

Stan takes the hint, sitting down on the floor, he wraps his arms around the other boy’s shaking frame, pulling him closer until he’s in his lap. It’s not the most comfortable, Stan being shorter and smaller than the former, but it still feels right.

“Sh, it’s alright, you’re allowed to cry,” Stan murmurs against Bill’s cheek before kissing him lightly, running his hands through his ginger locks and moving his lips to Bill’s forehead next. 

Bill finally cracks a small smile, Stan always has soft lips, he moisturizes like it’ll kill him if he doesn’t. Bill likes it, though, he’s always soft and holding his hand is always nice; Bill knows that it would probably be just as nice even if he wasn’t so soft. Maybe he just likes the comfort.


End file.
